Decorations
by dark-rose189
Summary: Enu makes some decorations for the enclave.


Enu felt happy and content as she finished up another one of the little projects she had taken up for herself. The last shipment the resistance had intersected had turned out to be something else than they had expected, but Enu had claimed it for herself immediately. Well, not immediately, and not officially, but they had just put it into the storage and weren't planning to make use of it at all, and Enu just hadn't been able to let it go to waste. Not when there were so many nice things that could be created with it.

She let her eyes roam over the contents of the crates. Fine and soft cloths in vibrant colours, most of them being shades of purple. It would be such a shame to just let them grow musty in a crate somewhere in the back of the storage room. They just needed a little work and then they would make beautiful decorations.

Enu had taken them all to a remote room that wasn't used for anything, where she could work in peace. Currently she was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, the cloths spread out on the floor around her, with the finished decorations piled up behind her.

Enu gave the one she had just finished – a table cloth – one last look-over, then she folded it and put it on the pile with the others. Now what to make next? If the enclave had windows, she would make some curtains, but there sadly weren't any. But maybe a curtain to put over the entrance to the library? It would surely look beautiful and the people using the library would get more privacy. But it would need quite a huge piece of cloth, did she still have enough?

Enu let her eyes roam over the ones spread out over the room. Yes, the one over there might work. She pushed the other cloths to the side and pulled the biggest one she had over to where she was sitting, then smoothed it out, crawling over it to smooth out the folds everywhere. When it finally was laid out completely on the floor, she tried to judge how much she would need. All of it? The doorway was quite large, but how big exactly? Enu looked at the walls and ceilings of the room she was currently in. Was it about the same height? Or higher? Higher, probably. So would the cloth even be enough?

Enu looked at it for a few minutes, eyes narrowed and contemplating what she should do. Then she decided to just try it and take the cloth the way it was, it should be about the right size. Maybe.

After a few seconds of looking and trying to remember where she put it, she found the needle and thread and then started to work on the seam, getting lost in the work and enjoying the simple act of creating something beautiful with her own hands.

„What exactly are you doing, Zhidling?"

Enu gave a surprised squeak, jumped and turned around quickly, then made another noise when the quick movement caused her to prick her finger with the needle. „Likho! Don't sneak up on me like that!", she complained, her words muffled around her finger, that she had stuck inside her mouth to prevent any blood from soiling the cloth. „What are you doing here anyway?"

„Looking for you. You have been gone for almost the entire day, we were starting to get worried you got lost somewhere."

„Why would I get lost? I don't get lost, I live here and know where everything is!"

Likho shrugged. „You got lost before."

Enu pulled her finger out of her mouth again, while gesturing around. „That was during my first week here! It's normal to get lost then, everyone did, I'm sure!"

„Well, I didn't."

„Pft, no need to be all smug over that." Enu pouted. „And I also can't have been gone that long, can't have been longer then two hours. Or three."

Before Likho could reply, the door opened again and Kian entered the room.

„There you are, I thought I heard Enu's voice." Kian looked around the room and the cloths covering almost every piece of the floor. „So I suppose you didn't get lost after all."

„You too? Why does everyone think that? When did I ever get lost? Except for that one totally normal time in my first week here... And there's no need to laugh, Likho!"

„I didn't."

„Maybe not out loud, but I know you, big blue, you were totally suppressing a laugh, so that counts as laughing. For you at least."

„What are you doing here anyway?" Kian interrupted them, looking at the cloths again. „Is that the shipment we brought in?"

„It is! The enclave is too grey, it needs more colour, so I'm making decorations," Enu explained.

„I didn't even know you could sew."

„Well, farm girl, you know. I learned all that to be a good Zhid wife and mother. Ugh. But at least I always liked sewing, so there's one useful skill coming from it."

"How long are you planning to keep doing this?" Likho asked. "Shepherd might want to know."

"She sent us to look for you and see if you were alright," Kian added. "You were gone all day."

Enu looked from Likho to Kian. "Ok, you both said that now, what time is it? Because I don't think it was that long."

"You missed dinner," Likho answered.

"Dinner? Really? But I'm not even hungry, I should have noticed if it had been that long..." As if on cue her stomach gave a loud rumble. "Ok, maybe I'm a little bit hungry. But I want to finish that... At least the curtain..." Enu looked wistfully back at the just started curtain-to-be.

Likho sighed. "We'll send Jakai with something to eat."

"Yes, that would be great! Thanks!" Enu beamed at Likho, then picked up the needle again. "And if it's that late I better keep working on it. See you later!"

The next morning the resistance woke up to a very purple enclave. The tables had tablecloths, there were small banners, and other decorations on the walls, the doorway to the library was hidden behind a curtain that was a bit too short and didn't quite fit at the edges, but was still holding up somehow. And Enu was nowhere to be seen again, but was quickly located, fast asleep in her bed, after having worked through the night to finish the decorations.


End file.
